


Despacito

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i have no idea where this takes place in the time line, keiths a mess, pidge is relatable, victory party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After successfully infiltrating and destroying a Galra base, Coran throws a party to help let off steam. Lance chooses music and his dancing is going to kill Keith.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wrote this on a feeling. I am sorry if it sucks. Kudos to anyone putting up with my shit.

"Yeah, man! That's what I call victory!" Lance's voice crackles through Keith's helmet, the first thing he hears after the explosion. Another score for Voltron. "Suck it, Zarkon!" 

Pidge had been messing around with their Galra-finder when they stumbled upon a space base in the far left of the galaxy. They told Shiro, who immediately agreed in taking it down. So, long battle short, here they were. They blew it up after taking any information from the base. It was just like any other battle. At first. Then Shiro sent Lance and Keith in to get the information onto the drive. Keith had never been so shaky in his life. He was terrified that he was going to mess up. Which didn't make sense. He's done this before, right? Back on the Balmera him and Lance did a mission like this. What was different about this time? Keith's confusing thoughts fade as he hears Shiro's voice through the comm. 

"Alright guys. Let's head back to the castle."  
\-----------------------------------------------

As Keith and the others were changing out of his armor, Coran's voice came in over the intercom. 

"Hello? Is this thing on?! Oh, nevermind. Guys, I need you down in the main control room. It's a surprise!" 

Keith scowls. He didn't like the tone of Coran's voice. Lance whoops and takes his breastplate off. Keith continues to try not to peek. What was with him anyway? It was just Lance. Lance hurries and runs out the changing room towards the control room, wide smile gracing his face. Keith has always loved that smile- wait what the? Where did that thought even come from? He shakes his head and follows after Lance. 

As soon as he walks in, he regrets it. The paladin pilot seats have been brought down to create a spacious dance floor and what looks like disco lights are flashing neon colors around the dark room. There's a buffet on the outer wall lined with various shades of space goo (classic). Light music is playing in the background, though it's weird Altean music so it sounds like whales dying. Lance is already here and is drinking some strangely purple liquid out of a cup. He's talking to Coran, while attempting to hide the fact his face is turning sour. His dark blue eyes are shining with excitement and Keith feels like he's drowning. What? Drowning? In Lance?? Noooooo.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." A voice whispers in his ear. Keith jerks his head to see Pidge on her tiptoes, smirking at him. 

"Shut up."

"Just admit you like him."

"I don't like him!"

"Ok, yeah sure. Totally brotherly love I felt radiating off the two of you during the battle today. Totally." Keith's thoughts twirled in his head. Maybe he did like Lance. It would explain the whole terrified he's going to mess up thing. And the feeling he gets when Lance smiles. And the way he gets when Lance talks to him. Shit. He's got it bad. 

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I have a crush on Lance." He says without realizing that Hunk had just appeared by Pidge's side. 

"That's good because he likes you too, you know. Won't stop talking about you." Hunk says back, obviously not knowing exactly what the conversation was before he jumped in. 

Unfortunately, before Keith can ask Hunk for more details or, preferably, beg Hunk and Pidge not to tell Lance, Coran begins to speak. 

"Ok. Everyone here? Nerd bird? Check. Princess? Check. Emo? Here. Drama queen? Gotcha. Dad? Check. Marshmellow? Check," Everyone groans at his nicknames. He continues like that didn't happen. "Since our last party where the castle was infiltrated and Lance nearly died, we haven't really had time to cool down. So I decided to throw this party. Have fun!" 

"Nope!" Pidge says immediately. She goes to the corner of the glowing room and pulls out her head phones and laptop. Typical Pidge. Keith turns to see Hunk head for the goo. Well. He's got nothing else to do. He follows Hunk over to the buffet. 

Along with the five different shades of food goo, there is some assorted alien sweets. Like the blue chocolate (at least, it looks like chocolate). If the blue were a shade darker than it would be the same overall color as Lance's eyes. Of course, Lance's eyes are much more unique than the chocolate. They have darker blue swishes and lighter blue spots throughout them, making them look like a painting. As he is contemplating chocolate, he doesn't hear Hunk begin to speak to him until he's done.

"-ll him?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, when are you going to tell him?"

"What?" Keith's tone is bewildered. 

"Lance! You like him, right? He likes you. Tell him!"

"Uhh, no. I don-"

"Hey, my nyas! What's up?" Lance throws his hands over our shoulders. 

"Nothing much. You should try this chocolate stuff!" Hunk says like him and Keith hadn't just been discussing him. 

"Hmm. Don't mind if I do," He looks and picks out a red chocolate. His hand leans over Keith's to get it and Keith can feel his face heating up. Lance doesn't notice and plops the chocolate into his mouth. He makes a small noise in his throat when he tastes it. Keith's literally aflame. He can feel Hunk's smirk from here. "Man, that's good. Great fake chocolate. Keith, are you okay? You look kinda red."

"I'm fine." He answers way too quickly, his probably going redder than before. 

"Why don't you come with me? I can cool you down," Before Keith can refuse, Lance has grabbed his wrist and is dragging him out to the center of the dance floor. Oh no. "Hold on right here. Let me change the music."

Keith watches as Lance runs over to the control panel and turns off the whale screaming. Coran's too busy trying to convince Shiro to ask out Allura to notice Lance pull out his space phone and set it on the panel. The electric blue fades around Lance's space phone as it syncs. Keith watches the expression on Lanes face as he goes through his music. It's relaxed, but at the same time his brow is quirked in thought. Holy crow, what was Keith going to do? He can hardly handle being around Lance normally, not dancing Lance. Whatever. He can't run now. Lance finally picks a song and turns up the volume. A beat starts as the song begins. 

Keith doesn't know it. Or he doesn't try to. He can't understand anything at the moment because Lance is walking towards him swaying a little and mouthing the words to the song. He walks up to him and stops. There is a pause in the song. Then he leans forwards and whispers perfectly in time with the music. 

"Despacito." 

Oh god. Not that song. 

As the Spanish part begins, Keith can only sit there with his mouth open, watching Lance. The Cuban boy is dancing, moving his hips rhythmically in time. He's also singing, the Spanish falling beautifully from his mouth.

Keith is pretty sure he's died until Lance grabs his hands. Now he's sure he's dead. 

"C'mon Keith. Dance with me!" 

"Umm, I don't dance often."

"So do it now!" He smiles at him. The crooked one that can melt anyone's heart. Keith gives in and starts to move in time with Lance. It's kind of relaxing. "There you go!" 

Lance starts singing again and it takes all of Keith's willpower not to confess to him right then. They dance like that throughout the song. Hand in hand, moving to the pop beat, surrounded by the neon lights. Keith hated the song before, but now he's starting to love it.

The last notes play out and Keith notices that Lance's pretty eyes have zeroed in on his own purple ones. Keith realizes that he wants to kiss him. He leans in a bit, daring Lance to go the rest of the way. Lance smirks a little before closing in and pressing his lips against Keith's. They're soft and warm. They stay against Keith's for only a couple of seconds before pulling away, a pink blush dusting his cheeks. 

"I like you. Like, a lot." Lance says. 

"Me too." Keith says before realizing it. At this point he's literally the same shade of Red. 

"Go on a space date with me?" 

"Of course. "

"Finally! GOOD GOD, you guys were so oblivious!" Pidge yells from her spot. Oh yeah. There were other people in the room. The two look around to see hunk giving them a thumbs-up, Coran smiling proudly, and Allura and Shiro with hands pressed over their hearts like the parents they are. Keith and Lance look back at each other and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Despacito by Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee, and that Justin Beiber guy. I heard it on the radio and my first thought was Klance.


End file.
